In a fifth generation (5G) long term evolution (LTE) wireless communications system, a user equipment (UE) may enter a standby mode (which may also be referred to as eco mode or battery saving mode), which facilitates fast wake-up and tracking compared to an idle mode (which may be used in access networks such as LTE). In radio access virtualization, a UE registers to the network, not to a particular cell.
UE connection and identification may present challenges as nodes become dense and virtualized. The density of nodes, including network nodes, UEs, sensors, and other devices is increasing. Also, with virtualization, a UE may connect to a network, not to a particular cell. There may be a high rate of handovers in coverage areas with low power nodes. Also, it is desirable to have a fast wakeup time, which may lead to lower synchronization and reconnection times. A fast wakeup time may involve a standby mode, where a UE retains its connection to its network, along with its UE identification (ID) and UE specific sequence for quick reestablishment of data transfer.